Trueno violeta Mahalu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40615 |no = 1049 |element = Trueno |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = La discípula que le entregó uno de los tesoros sagrados a un humano. Se dice que el ejército demoníaco invadió Gran Gaia muchísimas veces, y se cree que fue en una de ellas cuando Mahalu le dio uno de los tesoros a un humano. Usó el hacha sacra para luchar contra los demonios junto al hombre al que había elegido para blandir la hoja sacra. Pero cuando ambos hubieron vencido a cierto demonio, los tacharon de criminales y los dioses los persiguieron. |summon = I may not know much about the Sacred Treasures, but I do know how sharp the blade of my axe is. |fusion = "Un gran poder puede volverse una carga pesada. Pero yo quiero compartir el mío con los humanos... |evolution = Puedo ser aún más fuerte. Sigamos adelante. Sé que puedes logarlo. |hp_base = 3388 |atk_base = 1425 |def_base = 1335 |rec_base = 1251 |hp_lord = 4817 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1781 |rec_lord = 1669 |hp_anima = 5410 |rec_anima = 1511 |atk_breaker = 2058 |def_breaker = 1623 |atk_guardian = 1900 |def_guardian = 1939 |rec_guardian = 1590 |hp_oracle = |def_oracle = 1702 |rec_oracle = 1906 |hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Fulgor cegador |lsdescription = Enorme aumento del daño por chispas. |lsnote = Aumenta un 100% el daño por chispas. |lstype = Attack |bb = Morus Bronte |bbdescription = Combo de 10 ataques de trueno fuertes a todos los enemigos. Aumenta el daño con chispas 3 turnos. Aumenta la obtención de CB y CC. |bbnote = Aumenta un 40% el daño por chispas y un 20% la obtención de CB y CC. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Tezcatlipoca |sbbdescription = Combo de 14 ataques de trueno fuertes a todos los enemigos. Aumenta ATQ y el daño con chispas 3 turnos. Aumenta la obtención de CB y CC. |sbbnote = Aumenta el ataque un 120%, un 60% el daño por chispas y un 20% la obtención de CB y CC. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |cbman = 15 |cbmbb = 9 |cbmsbb = 14 |cbmubb = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40614 |evointo = 40616 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |honor = |rare = 1 |notes = El nombre de Tezcatlipoca está basado en el nombre de la principal divinidad de la religión azteca. La apariencia general de Mahalu está ligeramente basada en las representaciones de los mayas y otras tribus americanas nativas. En su texto de fusión dice logarlo, pero es una errata lógicamente. |addcat = Portadores de Reliquias Sagradas |addcatname = Mahalu2 }}